


Ten Thousand Degrees Fahrenheit

by RoxySmith



Series: It Could Be Love [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alps, Being Lost, Bottom!Reid, First Time, Hand cream as lube, M/M, Skiing, Snow, Top!Hotch, Unconscious!Reid, Unconsciousness, Vacation, Virgin!Reid, Worried!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team decides to spend a vacation together at the Alps. Things get heated between Hotch and Reid as they forced to seek shelter in a cave during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Thousand Degrees Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking time to updating this one. I actually had it half done since Sunday! The 30th of November… I was just planning on writing a short 1000 words about Reid and Hotch in a dangerous situation (Like Red2013 asked about), but ended up with a 6000 words chapter, partly about (Spoiler alert?) how Reid sucks at skiing and then ending up in a dangerous situation. I wanted to do something other than the usual Reid gets in trouble by an unsub fic, don’t worry I planning one of those later, (it’s a classic). Sorry if any of you isn’t familiar with skiing, so I tried to keep it simple.  
> For you who don’t know about the color system during skiing here is a quick list.
> 
> Green: Easy   
> Blue: A bit harder  
> Red: Advanced  
> Black: You're basically fucked

It had been Garcia’s Idea, she wanted the whole team to have a vacation together. They were all on the private jet, not to a case, but to the Alps where they would all spend their vacation skiing and bathing in the hot barrel outside their cabin. Garcia had found the perfect Cabin that they could share. It had four rooms, one with a single bed, one with a double bed and the last two with two single beds. There was a nice kitchen clearly newly refurbish. There wasn’t a wall between the living room and the kitchen, the dinner table was separating the two rooms. There was a nice plasma TV for Morgan’s delight, but the thing they all agreed on being the best thing with the cabin, was the fire place beside the sofa. No one onboard the jet was used to the cold climate in the Alps, so the fireplace was something they all wanted. They had all seen the pictures Garcia had present them with on their screens, still paper for dark aged doctor Reid, and they all agreed on Garcia had done a great job on finding a nice place.

Reid was talking to Morgan and Garcia on the jet. He knew it made his boyfriend happy when he was social with the team, and he was starting to enjoy their small chat sections too. He had gotten used with his friends flirting with each other. It was weird for him in the beginning but now it was just something normal.

JJ and Emily were playing cards, or at least that was something they wanted the others to believe. In reality they were discussing which one in the team would make the best couple. Emily insisted on Reid and JJ being the cutes couple while JJ augured that Morgan and Garcia was star-crossed lovers. One thing they could agree on was Rossi and Reid being the weirdest one they could imagine. Rossi and Hotch were more likely. 

Both Rossi and Hotch liked to do things for themselves. Hotch was just sitting there, arms crossed looking as serious as if they were on their way out to a case while Rossi was just reading. It was a long flight, ten hours to be exact. Reid had fallen asleep on the seat beside Rossi but he was soon using the older man as a pillow. Hotch who was using the seat right across from them, felt a bit jealous. It was clearly a mistake from Reid’s side, but he wanted his boyfriend to use him as a pillow. The girls laughed at the cute moment and took a photo of it. Rossi sighed and let the genius be, just as long he didn’t drool on his suit. 

It was Hotch who in the end woke Spencer up. He kissed him softly smiling when the little doctor moaned in the kiss. Spencer smiled back as soon he saw the rare smile accepting the hand his superior offered to help him get up to his feet.   
“Was Rossi a good pillow?” Aaron asked, succeeding in making his boyfriend blush. They were alone in the jet, the others had been eager to get out from the jet as fast as possible.  
“He’s a much better pillow than you” Spencer had learned from Morgan how to make good comebacks. It had taken him a while to understand the thing with comebacks, he became offended the first times Morgan teased him about something. Now he was usually quick with a comeback.

Reid was smirking as he exited the jet before Hotch. He was carrying his satchel as usual and dragging a suitcase after him. It was almost bigger than the girl’s cases. It made Hotch weekend bag look really small. 

“Reid it’s weigh a ton, what the hell did you bring, your whole closet?” Morgan had to ask as he helped Reid with the heavy bag down from the jet.

“Don’t be silly, Why do I need to bring my whole wardrobe? For the first, my shorts seem highly unpractical in this climate. I brought four Pajamas and since we’re staying here two weeks sixteen pair of underwear seems appropriate. And since we’re here skiing, I’ll be most likely to wear long johns and outerwear the whole day so I didn’t feel it was necessary to bring more than five shirts and jeans for the occasions of you guys dragging me out for after ski” Reid explained getting the rest of the team more curious about why exactly the little genius needed a bigger case than Hotch. No one was really in the mood to explain to Reid that it was a joke.

“So what does Reid have in his suitcase, bricks?” Morgan asked as he finally made it down from the stairs. He was panting, it was the heaviest bag in the bunch.   
“Books, a lot of them” Reid confessed as he was about to take his suitcase again but the larger man insisted on dragging it.   
“But did you need to bring your whole library?”  
“Actually, no. But I didn’t want to bring too few of them, in case I read them all during this vacation. Since I can’t speak French or Italian and I have no intension on learning it either I can’t really go to a bookstore and buy a new book. And this isn’t my whole library” Reid explained. It was a regular day for the team, but they couldn’t help but to shake their heads. The genius had still a lot to learn.

***

It was almost the middle of the night when they all made it to the cabin. It looked just as in the pictures. It was cold inside and Reid was shaking because of cold. He was wearing his autumn jacket since is winter one was in the suitcase. Rossi was already at the fireplace to start a nice warm fire as the others chose rooms. Rossi got his own room, Garcia was the first to call dibs on Morgan so the other two girls was happy to share a room. They had decided that since Reid and Hotch was a couple they would get the double bed, it wasn’t like they didn’t knew. Even if Reid and Hotch acted professional at work, they had all figured out their relationship pretty fast. But as their friends they respected their privacy and never tried to profile how far they had gotten in their relationship, even if it was very tempting.

Spencer changed to his red velvet pajamas and climbed in to bed. He was half asleep when a half-naked Aaron joined him in the bed. The older man preferred only sleeping in his underwear. He kissed his boyfriend who was to sleepy to return the kiss and held him close to his chest, just so the younger man could fell asleep to Aaron’s heartbeats. 

***

“I didn’t know you own anything else than a Suit. I don’t know, it kind of scares me” Was the first thing Emily said to Hotch as he entered the kitchen the next morning. He snorted at her, not used to talking before he got his morning coffee. Spencer was usually asleep the time he went up in the morning. 

The younger man’s sleep pattern was messy. No, his whole routine was messed up ever since they got together. The Spencer Reid he first got to know always went to bed a 10:00 PM and woke up at exactly 6:00 AM but now he never slept a whole night. He just took small naps whenever he needed, the longest being three hours. He lived on Coffee, sugar and cereal. He had seen Spencer eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen at 2:AM when he got up to use the restroom. Sometimes he would join Aaron for dinner, but it wasn’t that often as the older man wanted. He just waited for his boyfriend to get a heart attack. He knew it wasn’t his fault, it was how the work effected Spencer. Aaron had made him loosen up his schedule a little, but Tobias Hankel had made him afraid to sleep. 

Spencer was the last to wake up. It was the first time in a while since he had slept a whole night, and it made him a bit groggy. More than he usually were in the morning.  
“Good morning pretty boy” Morgan greeted. Emily burst out in a laugh when Reid just snorted and placed himself beside a now happier Hotch. He could see how the pair stared to pick up each other’s habits.  
“Okay everyone we’ll leave in about an hour, the rent store will open at seven. I didn’t make reservation since we had no idea what sizes had in ski shoes any of us had” Garcia said as she emerged from the bathroom in her pink and white skiing outfit. Her hair was braided in two sweet pigtails.  
“Ski boots. They are actually called ski boots, or only boots if you like” Reid said which made the team chuckle. 

***

They weren’t at the rental store at seven as planned. Most of the guys had forgotten how it was to live with a woman, and having three of them in the same house with only one bathroom wasn’t the happiest reminder they could get. It was a miracle when they finally got to the store at 9:00 AM. 

Morgan rented a snowboard since he grew up with a skateboard. JJ too. While Emily, Garcia. Hotch, Rossi and Reid decided on skis.   
“This is torture” Reid said as he was pressing his foot down into a boot. It felt like he would break his foot before it finally slipped on. He couldn’t even stand up straight when he stood with the boots on. His bad posture suddenly seemed fancy as he was standing crocked as a hunchback.   
“I think they’re too small, it’s too hard to get them on” He told Garcia who had already found a pair of boots that fitted her.  
“Aw honey, Are they so tight your feet gets numb?” She asked, a bit amused to see him struggle. It would be a blast to actually see him at a slope.  
“No, actually I got lots of space”  
“Then you need a smaller pair, they should be the exact size of your feet so you don’t slip around inside” Reid looked like she was crazy.   
“I already got problems to get me feet down in these” He complained when Garcia gave him a pair of smaller boots. They all found a pair of boots and skis before they finally made it out to the slope. It was a nice sunny day, the mountain was a gorgeous sight.  
“Well I’ll be off then to the other side” Rossi told them. Hotch who had actually taken his time to watch the bull board gave him a questioning look.  
“Isn’t it where all the advanced slops are?” He asked, getting grins from both Rossi and Reid.  
“Hasn’t your boyfriend told you that the Alps aren’t only in Switzerland? Anyway see you later at lunch” He said as he skillfully took off down form the mountain.   
“Hey wait for me” Garcia said and was soon gone too. They was about to turn to Emily too ask where they should be going when she took off after Garcia. They had forgotten she had spent some time in Italy as a teen.   
“It looks like we’re the only ones whose never even stand on a pair of skis” He told the rest of the group, consisting of JJ, Morgan and his boyfriend. Morgan had already a hard time standing up while Reid had already fallen over. “Okay I’ll take Reid off to the children’s slops. We don’t want him to break a leg or something. I’ll get him back before lunch. Hopefully alive”

***

Reid was covered in snow as he entered the restaurant with a very amused Hotch after him. He took off his winter jacket and thermal trousers to leave them outside so it wouldn’t melt and become wet because of the heat.   
“What happened to you Spence” JJ asked, having trouble to not laugh. The genius looked like a drowned rat when his hair was wet.  
“Hell” He murmured as Hotch told them about how the younger man always kept falling over. He was rolling down the slopes instead gliding. Reid frowned and took up a book from his satchel as the others talked.  
“I’ll take a goulash soup and a beer” Rossi told the waiters. He received a very suspicious look from Morgan.   
“You really think now is a good time to eat soup? I’m starving, I’ll have a fish and chips, and a big beer” The buff man ordered, still not understanding why the Italian wanted some soup now. He was starving, there was no way any amount of soup would quench his hunger.  
“We’re skiing, you have to eat the goulash soup. I’ll also take one. And a beer” Emily said.  
“Me too! But wine for me thanks” Garcia was quick to announce.  
“What the hell, change my order to the soup too” Morgan said when he was the only one who didn’t order soup. Reid had been too deep in his book to notice when it was his turn, so he had just said “Whatever you’ll be having” to his boyfriend. The lanky guy was leaning on to him while he read, which Hotch loved. He never did that in front of the team, but this was the first time they were all together in a nonprofessional way. He finally took the book away from his partner when the food came, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“You’ll have to eat or you won’t have enough energy for the rest of the day”   
***

Everyone was getting better at the activity as the week neared its end, well everyone except Reid. He was still spending time searching for his skis as he rolled down the slopes. Hotch was a fast learner, and it wasn’t long until he was ready to join Rossi, Garcia and Emily, but he stayed with Reid. He wanted to spend the vacation with his boyfriend. 

Reid actually slept through all the nights, because he was exhausted form the days at the slopes and the evenings at the bars. They decided to rest during the weekend, because their legs were getting sore and they wanted to see the town. The girls were shopping with Morgan who decided it was time to get a pair of new jeans. No one really knew what Rossi was up to, it was like usual. 

Spencer had taken Hotch to a museum he had read about before they came to Switzerland. Hotch wasn’t that interested in museums, but he loved to please his lover. Spencer smile was all he ever needed from the younger man. He held Spencer hand, enjoying the closeness to his boyfriend as they looked at the old articles. The young man was so happy when they walked around together. It was hard to believe that this Spencer was the same Spencer he had ran into at the library. Sure he was still socially awkward, but he showed emotions, and seemed happy around his group of friends. He had done more progress than Hotch ever dared to dream off.

The Cabin was filled with bags from different stores. Hotch almost tripped over a bag when he entered the nice the nice warm cabin with a sleeping Reid in his arms in the evening. They had just come back from a romantic dinner just by themselves and taken a cab back because it was getting late. Spencer had fallen asleep in Hotch knee during the ride back, so Hotch had decided to carry him inside, to not wake the sleeping genius up. He was close to drop Spencer when he tripped, but managed to spare him some bruises.  
“Aww, boy wonder is so cute when he sleeps” Garcia said as she moved the bags so Hotch could move around easier. The girls and Morgan clearly didn’t hold anything back when they shopped. It didn’t surprise him at all.  
“What time will we leave tomorrow? Same as before?” Hotch asked and try to stay as his normal self, but it was hard when he was carrying a sleeping Spencer who was now nuzzling Hotch chest. The boy looked so comfortable. Garcia nodded and left the sleeping pair.  
“Don’t forget to hang up a tie so we don’t disturb you guys” She winked at him and disappeared before Hotch could say anything about it. He had never slept with Spencer, and he wasn’t about to rush it. He had accepted the thought that maybe the younger man was asexual.

***

“Do I have to?” was the first thing Spencer murmured into Aaron’s lips as the black haired man woke him up with a morning kiss. He lazily kissed his partner back, smiling at the attention he got. He wasn’t as grumpy as usual. Actually, he was in a pretty good mood, for being Spencer early in the morning before coffee.  
“Yes, you’re getting better” Spencer smiled. Aaron always knew how to make him succumb to his will. Even if he was flat out lying.  
“Okay… but stop lying, I know I suck”  
“What are you going to do about it, spank me?” It had just slipped out his mouth. Aaron wasn’t in to BDSM. He never got aroused by pain, and he had never thought about causing Spencer pain. He had seen enough of it from work. It was a turn off if anything. Spencer was just staring at him, clearly getting very uncomfortable. He was trying to be as small as possible by crawling into a ball, like he didn’t want Aaron to touch him. Like Aaron would hurt him. That happened every time he accidentally said anything sexual. It pained him to see Spencer react in such a way. 

Spencer caught himself the next second. He knew it was staring to get ridiculous, Aaron was just joking, and here he was acting like he had gotten hurt before. No one had ever touched him sexually. He was just nervous about the first time. He feared Aaron would find him unfulfilling, and leave him. He knew it was a stupid fear, Aaron would never walk away from him, unless he wanted him to. But the feeling was still there, nagging him, getting him tense anytime things got to sexual. It was his unresolved abandonment issues, and he was lashing out on Aaron.

He took a deep breath and kissed the older man before he could say the apology he knew was coming. Aaron was so sweet. So gentle. So understanding and caring. He was just lucky someone else didn’t claim him before he did.   
“No I’m sorry. I should be used by comments like this by now. Now I think It’s time for you to get up and make me coffee. You know damn well to never wake me up from sleep unless you have coffee, or a bullet proof vest on. Hurry up, you got fifteen minutes to get my coffee or I’ll start shooting” Aaron could help but chuckle.   
“Calm down dear. I don’t want you to be our next unsub”

***

Reid wasn’t better. If anything, he was worse. He was yet again rolling down the slope. Only taking a break from the rolling to eat some lunch with the team, before he stared the rolling again. Hotch was amazed nothing was broken yet. There was many times he though the lanky guy would give up, but he was up and about it again. Reid was devoted to learn how to ski as well as Hotch. 

This time though, Spencer just sat there, desperately searching the ground for something.

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked as he parked beside Reid. He looked so nervous, almost like a lost puppy.   
“My contacts… I’ve lost them. It’s white everywhere I can’t see” He grabbed on to Hotch, refusing to let go of the older man. He was tense, Hotch could feel it, and he was almost having a panic attack.   
“Calm down, I’m here. You got some more in the cabin, right? We’ll just go back so you can grab them. I won’t leave you here” Hotch said and helped Reid back to his legs. He was just like Bambi, fighting for dear life just to stay up.  
“Relax, it’s juts worse when you’re tense. Do you want to hold on to me?” He asked. Reid nodded imminently and was fast to lash on to his Boyfriends arm. He never liked not seeing what happening around him. He was normally okay without them, but with the snow he couldn’t see a damn thing. They were slowly and steady making it down the slope, in a phase perfect for the scared doctor. Everything was going well, until Reid’s ski accidentally tripped Hotch.  
“Aaron?” He asked with a nervous tone when he felt his Boyfriends present suddenly gone. He was accelerating fast. A bit impressed that he hadn’t fall down yet, but scared because he had no idea how to slow down without falling. 

“Aaron!” 

Hotch stared as his boyfriend and subordinate was gliding down the slope. It was a bit impressive, He had made it far without falling, and as long as he was on the blue slope, everything was fine. He wasn’t calm so much longer. Reid clearly had no control. His pulse went up as he saw Reid schussing down the black, far too advanced hill for them. He jumped right back to his feet and launched himself after the screaming doctor. His heart almost stopped when Reid lost control over his skis and was rolling down the hill again. The hill was too steep. He wouldn’t stop until he was down. Hotch didn’t need to have an IQ of 187 to figure that out. He could see blood in the snow, Spencer was bleeding. He was close to falling too, the slope was far to advance for him too just schussing down. He really should be taking it slowly, zigzagging down like a snake.

Reid finally stopped when he hit a tree. Hard. The boy would be lucky if he didn’t bruise anything. Hotch was so nervous when he finally made it to his subordinate. He wouldn’t be surprised if anyone could see how nervous he had been. Reid laid there, faced down, unmoving, bleeding. The first thing he did was to search for a pulse. He was relieved when he found a steady one. He turned the younger man over, letting out a relived sigh when he saw that the blood came from his nose. He took some snow in his hand, to stop the blood flow.   
“Spencer? Are you okay?” He asked, not liking it when he didn’t receive an answer. He was glad the genius was wearing a helmet, but he still could have a concussion. He couldn’t stay there until Spencer woke up. It was staring too snow lightly, and he had almost no experience navigating through a snowstorm, but he had no idea if it was safe to move Reid. Hotch finally made at decision. Spencer wouldn’t survive the cold long enough to wait it out. They needed to find safety soon, or at least shelter. There was no way he could carry the skis and Reid, so he left them there. The rental store would understand. 

Reid’s body was becoming heavy. The only thing driving Hotch was his will to survive. He had no idea how long he had been walking, long enough to weary him out, and for the snow fall to turn into a snow storm and getting darker. He couldn’t see more than six feet in front of him. This must be how Reid was feeling when he lost his contacts. It was annoying. His heart jumped when he saw a cave. That would be perfect shelter. There was no way he could find his way back in that weather.

The first thing Hotch did when he had taken the doctor so far in to the cave so the wind didn’t blew right at them was to searching through Reid’s Satchel hoping to find a blanket or something. He didn’t find a blanket, but he found some chocolate, nuts, some candy, a bottle of water, a bottle of hand cream, two books, some brochures and some matches. He begged for forgiveness to the unconscious body. Both for searching through his partner’s bag and for ripping out the pages of the books to start a nice fire. There was enough braches in there to keep them war for a good while.

***

Spencer awoke with a head ache. He was whining a little, but let out a low pleased moan as he felt Aarons fingers run through his hair. Massaging him, like Aaron knew he liked it. His head was resting at his empty Satchel and he could feel the warmth of a fire. It took him a while to figure out that he was naked. He was laying on his thermos pants, and longs johns, while his jacket was over him like a blanket. He knew Aaron had been holding him to keep him warm with his own body, but he must have let go when he was waking up. Just to not scare him.

“What happened?” He murmured as he watched Aaron with a dizzy gaze. He knew he had been out for a while, some water didn’t seemed so wrong at the moment.   
“You lost control, and swooshed right into a tree. You’re lucky nothing is broken. I was worried about you” Aaron said as he gave him some water and a piece chocolate. Spencer tried to raise up but Aaron stopped him. “No, I want you to rest as long as you can”

Specer got some really dark thoughts as he laid there with Aaron. A nagging voice in his head, whispering ‘It’s all Garcia’s fault’. It was she who wanted them all to do something fun, something they all would remember and treasure. Of course she couldn’t know what would happened, how could she? The logical part of him agrued. Accidents happens all the time, it had just been a misfortune that it had happened to them. Spencer didn’t really blame her, how could he? She didn’t wish anything bad would happen to him or Aaron, if anything it was their own fault. They should have been more careful. He felt really bad for blaming the bubbly girl, even if it were juts for a second. 

“I’m freezing” Spencer murmured, hoping Aaron would get the hint. The older man gave him a smile as he took his jacket to lay down beside Spencer again, just so he could heat him up by using his body. They just laid there, Aaron trying to keep his partner warm, as Spencer was shivering.  
“Better?” Aaron asked him, but Spencer just shook his head.   
“No, not really. I’m so cold, I hate this weather, next time we’re going to Hawaii, or Qatar”  
“Qatar?”  
“Yes Qatar” He didn’t notice his boyfriends confused look. “Did you know Qatar will be the one hosting the 2022 FIFA world cup? They will be the first Arabic country hosting it and it’s the first time it’s held in the Middle East region”

Aaron just shut him up by kissing him. It was a trick he learnt, but rarely used. Spencer had all the right to talk, but right now he didn’t want to listen and Spencer accepted it. No, he was pleased that the dark haired man had just shut him up. He relaxed in the kiss, refusing to let go. He kissed deeper, feeling how his body stared to heat up. Their tongues fought a playful battle over dominance until Spencer let Aaron take control. He happily invited Aaron’s tongue inside his warm mouth. They could make out for hours, both just enjoying each other’s company. This time, Spencer stared to feel Aaron’s firm body. He let out a soft moan, as his fingers explored every inch of his potential mate. It was a mating call. Knowing Aaron could feel his inner Alpha reacting to the cry of his mate. Spencer was calling him. He knew Aaron would have a hard time ignoring him. This was something he wanted. He felt a sudden longing after. He felt sudden need to be closer to his partner.

His breath was picking up speed as their kisses became more mad more messy. He wanted more. It didn’t took him long to grab his boyfriends hand, and slowly showing him down to his lower parts, like a cat showing their master how they liked to be petted. 

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked, clearly fighting to not give in to his feral desires. Spencer had an idea what the dominate man was thinking, his own thoughts was there too. He nodded and kissed Aaron again. He let out pleased moan as Aarons tongue touched places the older man rarely was allowed to touch. He had no idea how vocal he really was when he was aroused. Masturbation was something he never really tried and when he was trying to do it, everything felt just wrong. But this, this was something different. He knew Aaron could bring him to orgasm by tongue alone. He was already panting Aarons name when he felt the pleasure suddenly stop.

“Spencer, we don’t have any lube here. This will be painful without it, and I really don’t want to hurt you” Spencer felt a lightness in his heart when Aaron forced himself to stop again.  
“Use the lotion” He managed to get out under his panting of his lovers name.  
“No, It will still hurt you” Aaron was trying to get out from Spencer grip before he did something he would regret later.  
“It’s water based… I bought it, because I was …I-I was considering intercourse with you. I did some research of what we could use as lubricate during intercourse. As long as it’s not coitus I’ll be fine, and since I’m a male there is no way you could touch me in that area. I also bought some real lubricate, it’s in my Suitcase” He was really embarrassed by it. Aaron was juts staring for a really long time. It didn’t take long for him to snatch the bottle of hand lotion and then launch at him like a wild animal catching it’s pray. Spencer knew it was no way out of this right now, and he wasn’t really scared. He wanted Aaron now. 

Spencer was just lying there, staring up at Aaron as the older man was moving inside of him. He was trying to move his hips, just to do something to not be a corpse, but the bliss of pleasure was too much for him. He couldn’t move or do much more than lying down and take it. His entire body was burring. He swore if he took his temperature now the thermometer would say: ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit.

***

He didn’t remember falling asleep. One second he was making love with Aaron, the next thing he knew was waking up on the older man’s firm chest. Making love with Aaron was sadly the wrong term to use. He had been lax, and far away into ecstasy to be doing anything else than just lying there and moaning like it was no tomorrow. It was really Aaron just pleasing him. He was happy. He felt fantastic, if you didn’t count the soreness from Aaron fucking him. Maybe the cream wasn’t the best idea, but something told him it would always hurt a little. But really, he could gladly deal with that. Being intimate with his now lover was the best step to take in their relationship. He felt silly for worrying so much about it. 

The cave was not as warm like the last night. He would be shaking if it weren’t for the other body keeping him warm. He could see the sun rays searching their way into the cave. Everything was quiet, even the birds decided to not disturb the perfect morning. Really everything always seemed so peaceful after a storm.

“Aaron, wake up” Spencer murmured as he kissed his lover good morning. He was fast to grab the last half of the chocolate, leaving Aaron with the nuts. He just liked eating sweet things in the morning and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind getting the nuts. They eat in silence. It wasn’t really an awkward, it was more of an ‘I enjoy you being here with me, let’s just sit here a while and enjoy us self a little longer’. He knew they need to talk about what happened yesterday night, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the memory.   
“So, do you think they’re searching for us?” Spencer asked as he swallowed the last piece of chocolate.  
“Yeah, Garcia will go crazy and I think Emily will get you lojacked this time. You have a tendency to find yourself in dangerous situations, but I must say. I do enjoy saving you” Spencer just laughed at that.  
“So you like me as a Damsel in distress. I really didn’t know you liked to see me vulnerable. Next time it will be me carrying you away from a crazy unsub” That would be a sight, having the team leader being rescued by the young doctor Reid and all Hotch could offer the heroic doctor for his selfless and brave act was his body and soul. That must be the weirdest thought Spencer ever had, but he kind of liked it. 

***

“Let’s get going. We really should try to find our way back. I kind of miss a warm bed and some real food” Spencer nodded.  
“Let’s get Rossi to do some Italian, I’m starving” He exclaimed as he put on his boots, hoping it would be the last time he did that. Skiing wasn’t his thing. Aaron was great at it, and seemed to like. Maybe he could try again, for Aaron, but not until he had finished at least five of his books. 

Aaron helped his boyfriend out from the cave. They were studying the environment for a while before both their eyes fixated on the same thing. They were just staring at it for a while. Aaron’s mouth slowly opening in disbelief about what they both saw. There just a hundred feet away from them where the cottage. They had been so close the whole time. 

Spencer held Aarons hand as they walked back to the cottage.

“I want to do it again… But… I want to be over you this time. I was researching positions on the internet a while ago and I like the idea of me straddling you… really you where the one pleasuring me yesterday night while I just laid there like an unattractive corpse. I know you’re not necrophilic so that wouldn’t be a turn on for you. It’s my turn to work” Aaron kissed him. His cold hands were feeling Spencer’s warm body again. Spencer kissed him back, fighting the urge to sleep with Aaron on a snow pile then and there, they needed to inside first.  
“I think I need to gag you this time, I don’t want to alarm the others” Spencer nodded after a while. He wasn’t ready for any kinks yet, he doubt he ever would be. It was a big step for him to want to try something else than the missionary. He understood why he needed to be gaged. Aaron would never do that to him if it weren’t necessary. He trusted Aaron more than he had ever trusted someone before. He was the first person Spencer had felt calm around. The first person to hug him, the first person to kiss him and now the first person taking him. Aaron was really something special for him, and he would never dream of letting him go. 

Spencer smiled again as he started to think about the last night and how his boyfriend made him feel so hot. He longed for the next time he would be having the ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit feverish feeling he just started to love.


End file.
